


Test

by Readerstories



Series: Tenth Doctor x reader [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 doctor x reader where you find out that you’re pregnant (lots of fluff please!!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Test

You’re staring at the pregnancy test. It can’t be. You’re pregnant? You throw your arms around yourself and start pacing the bathroom floor. How are you going to tell the Doctor this? He has enough to worry about. But you have to tell him. But how? All these thoughts keep flowing trough your head in different forms while you pace the floor. You jump when there is a knock on the door.

“You okay in there?”

“Yeah, just… Peachy” you say, not wanting him insist on coming in.

“Okay, I’ll be in the kitchen fixing breakfast.” You hear his steps disappear down the hall. You let out a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. That was close. You wrap the pregnancy test in some toilet paper, and throw it in bin. Before you leave the bathroom, you splash some water in your face.  You pad down to the kitchen. The Doctor is standing there, from the smell you guess he cooking eggs and bacon. You walk behind him, and slip your arms him.

“Hey, are you hungry?” he asks with a smile. Before you can answer your stomach lets out a loud growl, answering the question for you. The Doctor start laughing and you do too.

“I guess that answers it” he manages to get out between laughs. It’s several hours later when you hear the Doctor calling out your name.

“I’m in the library!” You shout back. You’re sitting in one of the many comfortable couches, reading “Dracula”. When the Doctor walks in, you put it down on the floor.

“What’s up?” you ask him. You know it’s not any emergency or aliens, the TARDIS would have alerted you in some way. Instead of answering, the Doctor pulls one of his hands out of the pockets on his trousers, holding something and raising an eyebrow in a silent question. When you see what it is, you feel the colour drain from your face. It’s the positive pregnancy test you took earlier. You try to come up with something to say, but your mind is blank.

“Uhm, um, um” is all that comes out of your mouth. Then the Doctor smiles at you, goes over to you and hugs you tight.

“Why didn’t you tell me? This is brilliant!” he says in your ear.

“I…I… I thought you would be mad” you say back in his. He pulls you away from him eyes brigth with delight.

“Why would I be mad?”, before pulling you back in.

“I don’t know” you mumble. You stay like this for a while, just hugging each other tight.

“So how far do you think you are?” the Doctor asks when he finally pulls away.

“I don’t know. So far all the sings I have been experiencing is morning sickness. That’s why I got suspicious in the first place.” The Doctor smiles and pulls you in again, this time for a kiss. The rest of the day is used discussing where the baby would sleep and what it would be named. There are some arguments when it comes to that, (“We are not calling him the Doctor Jr.!”), but after a while you settle on Jack if it is a boy and Jackie if it is a girl. You hope you’ll meet Jack sometime soon so you can tell him. He be glad, you’re sure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
